Heartfelt Wishes
by Miranda Crystal-Bearer
Summary: Someone reflects on their feelings for Kari... S2 fic.
1. Wishful Thinking

Heartfelt Wishes  
  
A/N: I thought that this would be very sweet. It's told in first person, and I'm not gonna tell you who is thinking until the very end. And no peeking! It's a surprise, got it?  
  
Disclaimer: Are these things really necessary?  
  
Hikari Kamiya. The name makes my heart beat a little faster. She is so sweet, pretty, and delicate. I admit, from the first time I saw her I had an instant crush on her. The Crest of Light. It suits her. In a way, she is, as I said before, delicate, but also a kind of strength radiates from her.  
  
The first time I heard her musical voice, I had to see what beautiful creature had made that wonderful sound. When her face came into view, I nearly fell over. Even now, after nearly a year, her beauty still makes me start. Her amber eyes shine with an inner beauty, as well. Her soft brown hair frames her smooth, clear face.  
  
She has physical beauty, but also spiritual beauty. She is humble, willing, and gentle. And I have seen the way she is not afraid to show that she is of the Faith in puplic. She always bows her head to say grace over her food, no matter where she is. I cannot help but admire her. Of course, T.K holds the attention of most of her affections.  
  
He has known her longer than I, several years, I think. They are fast friends, and obviously nothing can break that tie. I can only guess at the fact that they are just friends. It might be deeper than that. But one is ever sure of this, unless they ask, and I cannot bring myself to do so. I don't want to invade her privacy and-- . . . Okay, I'll face it. I'm scared stiff at the thought of confronting her.  
  
She might not trust me. She might resent me. She might reject me totally, utter humilation. No, I cant't do it. But-- . . . There is always the slim chance that she feels like me, and is willing to admit it, and is only flirting with T.K to make me jealous. If she is, it's working, I'm sorry to say.Yet that chance is so slim that even the thickness of paper is too large to fit into it.  
  
But nothing stops me from watching her, and doing what's necessary to protect her from harm. I know T.K will do this, and her brother, too. She has many friends and admirers (I have none) that would be willing to give their own lives for her sake, myself included. There is nothing we can do, for T.K is pick choice. Yearning hearts, however, will do much. If anything should happen to Kari (How lovely is that name!) then I should not be able to live.  
  
If I am ever to work up enough courage to talk to her (In private, perhaps) then I would tell her all these things, and so much more. But that is only in day-dreams and fantasies. T.K would have my head--and every other part of my body--in stiches, bruises and other things. Not a very pleasant thought, eh?  
  
T.K is not the only reason I resist from telling her about my affections for her. I am deeply afraid of what she would think of me. Would she consider--No, I'm not going into THAT! It is too much for me to comprehend. The human race is so afraid of pain and humilation that it stops one of the greatest powers in the world. Love. I finally admit it to myself. I love Kari with all my heart, and I forever will.  
  
A/N: E-mail me for who it is! Isa no tell! Heh-heh. Enjoyed it, no? I did so. I think this couple would be so cute, and so here I writeth and endeth this fic! BAI! 


	2. Wishes granted!

Wishes Granted  
  
A/N: You know what they say about being careful of what you wish for... This is the sequel to "Heartfelt Wishes", and now you get to see who has a crush on Kari! Also, Matt, and T.K are prominant pawns in this plot.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon I do not own.  
  
Matt sighed, looking up at the clouds. The sky was grey with clouds, and the moon was hidden from view. Mist lurked in the corners of this place, as well as the corners of his mind. Purple-hued clouds moved slowy across the edge of the sky. Matt glanced back down at the ground. The small place he was in was a deserted area of the park. A pond of icy cold black water lapped at his bare toes. His boots and socks were placed under a weeping willow of great age. The rotting, broken-down pavilon, and the black trees in the background added to the gloominess of the place.  
  
It had been raining very hard for the last two days, and every pond, stream and river were swollen. Matt had stood and listened to the roaring river, but it was here, in the misty solitude of the grey realm, that his soul found peace. Not really peace. He had never found peace. But it was quiet, a place where thoughts drifted slowly, where he could sink into the darker realms of thought, and not be disturbed.  
  
"It is a night left over from a darker time, from when martyrs were common, when death lurked in the brightest places, when sorrow was never absent from eyes. It is a night from which others of the lighter spirit shrink from, fear deeply. But the ones in who's veins flows the ancient, dark blood, they thrill to this night, when the spirits of the ancestors stir. They thrill to this night, where their grey, shifty souls can be let loose and run in the grey twilight, until dawn breaks the spell." Matt's voice trailed off. He spoke as one possesed. Only the trees, pond and mist heard this speech of grey.  
  
Matt looked up again. The purple-hued clouds had been blown by the wind into the shape of a headless skeleton. The sight did not frighten him. Fear has no place in the misty twilight between the light and darker realms of thought and soul. Matt knew that he was one who still held the ancient greyness, knew that he could be pulled deeper into the black realms, knew that a bout with depression lay just around the corner.  
  
But he felt nothing, except a chill that raced down his spine, his limbs, made the hair on the back of his neck prickle, and then was gone. The chill of the night held nothing to him, and neither did he heed the fact that it was getting colder. Eyes blank, he waded into the black- watered pond, up to his knees, taking no mind of his now-soaked jeans. He stared into the night, in a timeless trance of grey, held by the clutches of mist. He waded deeper, up to his waist, and stopped again, azure eyes blankly staring into the night, hands dangling by his sides, his lips slightly parted.  
  
Hearing voices that did not exist, seeing figures that faded in and out of the mists of time, not feeling the numbness that was creeping up his legs, he stood there, heedless of time or cold, light or dark, caught in a trance, unable to resist or escape from the clutches of the grey twilight. Mist rose from the pond, settling on his face and shoulders. Matt didn't feel it.  
  
Hours later, he opened his eyes and found himself under the willow tree. Matt blinked in a startled fashion and looked around. How...? Matt found that his legs were numb from the waist down, and he could barely move them, much less walk. Mist, clouds, wet, dark and cold were still the same. He glanced up at the clouded sky. The moon was visible as a faint halo of light, low in the western direction. Matt observed this with an unconcerned gaze, then stared back into the pond.  
  
He felt himself drifting off, but instead resisted. He stood up, leaning against the willow for much needed support. Picking up his boots and socks with cold, fumbling fingers, he slowly made his way home.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, that same night, Ken awoke with a gasp. He jerked, and opened his blue eyes to see the ceiling of his room. Panting for breath, his mind went blank for a few seconds. With a severly trembling hand he brushed a lock of sweat-dampened hair out of his face. The sheets were wringing wet and stuck to his body. His pajamas were in the same state. Ken tried to calm himself, and had nearly suceeded, when the nightmare came flooding back.  
  
It was the kind of nightmare which made you afraid to go back to sleep, afraid to stay awake, even afraid to move or breathe really loud. Ken bit his lip as he felt his heartbeat race out of control. He trembled. Half-scolding himself, half afraid, he tried to calm down again. Each time the nightmare came back. Fear paralyzed him. Ken didn't really want to risk a glance at the clock. A board cracked, and a shot of fear raced through him.  
  
~*~  
  
School passed okay, and soon the five Digi-Destined were ready for a trip to the Digi-world to stomp a few control spires. Just as they were about to leave, a very, very timid knock came at the door. Kari poked her head out. A very bashful-looking Ken was standing there, looking at the ground.  
  
"Um, hi." Kari said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Hi. I was, um, wondering if, um, never mind." Ken finished very quickly and fled down the hall, leaving a bewildered Kari behind. She slowly closed the door.  
  
"That was interesting." She stated.  
  
"What? Who was it?" Davis asked.  
  
"I think it was Ken. He seemed to want to ask something, then lost courage and ran off." Kari shook her head.  
  
"Hmm." T.K muttered. He leaned back against the wall and closed his blue eyes. Kari fell silent. She knew what he was doing. Davis however...  
  
"Whatchya' doing, T.R?" T.K flinched, put a hand up to the side of his head and glared at Davis, then resumed his posistion.  
  
"Davis, please be quiet, all of you. T.K's probing. He and Matt, as well as I, have psysic abilities. Interuppted, it leads to a migraine psysic headache, and those are no fun." The other three heard Kari's voice in their heads. Everone fell silent until T.K shook his blonde head and looked up.  
  
"Nothing. I can't get anything." He sighed. "Plus, I'm getting a headache. Thanks a big fat bunch, Davis."  
  
"Well, I didn't know!" Davis protested. Yolei rolled her eys and opened the Digi-port.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello, Ishida residence, Matt speaking."  
  
"Oh, hey, Matt. Just the person I wanted to talk to." Matt recognized Kari's warm voice.  
  
"Yup, I'll bet. Which C.D do you want, ma'am?" He asked playfully, teasing.  
  
"Oh, Matt!"Kari exclaimed. "What I wanted to ask you is if you had time to talk, like a visit talk."  
  
"Sure. My place or yours?"  
  
"Mind if it's at yours?"  
  
"Not at all, little 'un." Matt chuckled as Kari squealed: "Maaaatt!" before she hung up. He glanced at his dog, a chocolate Laborador named Coco. Coco was laying on his back, his body curled into a C. Matt shook his head at the sleeping dog.  
  
A few minutes later, Matt and Kari were in Matt's room, Matt with a sandwich, and both with glasses of milk. Matt was seated cross-legged on the bed, glass of milk perched precariously on his knee, and sandwich in hand. Kari sat in an old desk chair, after removng a shirt and a couple pairs of dirty socks, along with a pair of shoes.  
  
"Ah-ha! That's where those sneakers got to! I'd been wondering." Matt smiled. "And don't mind the mess. I haven't had much time to clean lately."  
  
"Obvious, my dear Watson." Kari shook her head. "And the subject I wanted to broach to you was Ken."  
  
"Ken? That timid mouse?" Matt asked, surprised, with a mouthful of peanutbutter and tuna sandwich.  
  
"Manners, my dear Watson."  
  
Matt hastily swallowed. "And why? Otherwise than what I've seen, Ken hasn't been too much out in puplic since ya'll downed the D.E's base, and has been falling hastily into low grades and attendance at school and soccer practice."  
  
Kari raised an eyebrow. " 'Ya'll'? Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Sorry. One of my E-mail and instant messanger buddies is a very Southern belle. She's influenced me more than I'd thought." Matt grinned.  
  
"Well, you gave me some great info about Ken. Know anything else?"  
  
"Just a little. The rumor's out that's he's been depressed lately, and the outrageous gossip is that he's gonna commit suicide."  
  
"In other words, no stable facts, and no answer to any probes?"  
  
"Nope, and none at all."  
  
"Hmm. Matt, your milk!" Matt clutched at the glass, but it hit the floor. Glass shattered everywhere, and milk was all over the floor. Matt groaned. "I gotta go now, but thank for the info and latest rumors slash gossip."  
  
"Anytime, babe."  
  
"MAAAATT!"  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Kari had left, and the milk cleaned up, Matt decided he didn't feel like a sandwich anymore, and left that on the kitchen counter. Matt wandered back into his room, and flopped across the unmade bed. After a few seconds, he crawled under the covers, curled up into a ball, and was soon sound asleep.  
  
His dad found him like that, still curled up in a ball and dead to the world. Mr. Ishida knit his brow in concern. Him sleeping like that... Well, he was out late last night... But still, the fact that he was out late last night, when it was so spooky, and that he's been sleeping more this past week... Mr. Ishida sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it stand on end. For him, signs of a deep blue depression fit. Maybe not, though. I hope not. Mr. Ishida walked off to finish his work, still concerned about his down, moody, quietly-rebellious teenager son.  
  
~*~  
  
Kari sighed, and leaned up against T.K. The latter smiled and put an arm around her waist. Kari and T.K had a rendenvous out in the park, to talk about many subjects. Kari told him what she had learned from Matt.  
  
"Kari, did Matt meet your gaze?"  
  
"Not that I can remember." Kari wondered why this seemed important to T.K.  
  
"Aww, great." T.K slumped a little.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever heard of depression?" T.K asked. When Kari made no reply, he went on. "Matt has these bouts of it, and he goes downhill in everything. Everything. And also, last night was one of those, as he calls it, 'Grey Twilights'. Those always do it."  
  
"Oh." Kari thought back. "Well, he met my gaze once. And in that brief second, enternity passed."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a silence between the two. It carried them far off, only to brought back by a question that was bothering Kari. "T.K?"  
  
"Yeah, Kari?"  
  
"What do you think about Ken? I mean, ever since the D.E thing, though that was a while ago, he's just been getting more distant, despite all Davis's done to make him feel welcome."  
  
"You're right. I don't think he feels included in the group."  
  
"No. And you know the way Davis looks at me? That funny, day-dreamy stare?" T.K nodded. "Well, I've caught Ken staring at me like that, once. And even than I'm not sure if I did or not."  
  
"Wierd."  
  
"I know."  
  
Silence again, and then the couple noticed that it was getting dark. They stood up silently, and T.K walked Kari home. She gave him a kiss on the cheek at the door, and left him grinning madly outside.  
  
~*~  
  
The next Friday, Kari was taking an afternoon walk in the park after school, like she usually did. She wandered about quite some, then decided to go to the middle of the park, where a great oak tree was. That was favorite haunt of hers, especially on these warm spring evenings just before summer.  
  
Another person was at the oak tree, and had gotten there some time before Kari. Ken was up in the tree, seated in the croch between to large branches, and was sketching. Wormmon was watching him from Ken's backpack, which was hanging on a stub of a branch that had been broken off a long time ago. Ken stopped sketching and was staring into space.  
  
He heard Kari's footsteps as she came. Silently, he peered down. She was looking around. A bird came and landed on the branch in front of him. Ken smiled and quickly sketched the brillant blue bird. It flew down next to Kari. She smiled. When the bird flew back into the tree, she looked up.  
  
"Ken, is that you?" She called up.  
  
"Yeah." came the hesitant reply.  
  
"Move your shoe. I'd really like to see more of you than that." Ken obeyed, and Kari looked up into his face. "Why don't you come on down here? I've been trying to get in contact with you for several days now. I'd like to talk to you." Kari told Ken as the boy slid down from the high branches of the oak tree, backpack in hand.  
  
"About what?" Ken queried.  
  
"Different things. But mainly why you've been nearly as blue as your hair." Kari replied.  
  
"My hair is black." Ken retorted, a payful look in his eye. "It just looks blue, like a blue-roan horse's coat. I would go into why it looks like that, but I don't think you came for a science lesson." Ken had a smile playing across his lips.  
  
"No." Kari giggled.  
  
"Figures. No one wants those." Ken rolled his eyes. "Well, Miss Kari, if your conversation is not life-threatening, then I think I need to get home."  
  
"Oh, quit with the formality." Kari giggled again, this time with a slight blush at being called 'Miss'  
  
"As you wish. But it really is getting late." Ken pointed out. Kari glanced around at the rosy dusk.  
  
"Perhaps." Came her vauge answer. "But really, Ken, I-"  
  
"Sorry. I promised my mother I'd be home before a certain time." Ken interuppted, taking his chance to flee. Kari scowled deeply, then followed.  
  
~*~  
  
"MOM! I'm home!" Ken called as he opened the door. Silence answered him. He wandered in and found a piece of paper on the kitchen table. It was a note from his parents, saying they'd gone out to eat with some friends and wouldn't be home for a while. He could invite some friends over, if he wanted, his mother had scribbled on the bottom.  
  
"Great." Ken spoke to the empty apartment, his voice sounding lonely in the dusk. He set his backpack down in his room. Wormmon hopped out of it and skittered? hopped? to the kitchen. Ken flopped on his bed and sighed. He balled up, then stretched out and buried his face in his pillow, fighting back the strange urge to shed tears. He heard Wormmon come back in, scuttling under the bed to play with Ken's cat, Raindrop.  
  
Tears dampened the pillow and beaded his dark lashes. His breath came raggedly, but he tried hard not to let it show. Ken's mind wandered, trying to escape the feeling that his soul was trapped, he was caught. He knew he could only keep the tears in for so long, that the breaking point was nearing. But he tried not to let Wormmon see. Ken shuddered, for no reason that he could find in his faded logic. Padding paw-steps came, and his cat leaped up on the bed, purring and rubbing up against him, trying to get petted. Raindrop's purr ceased slowly, replaced by a sorrowful 'maiow'. She drew it out into a wail, then placed herself in the curve of Ken's body. She shifted, then her rough tongue rasped against the skin on the back of his neck.  
  
Ken faintly heard the front door open, then close. A lone person's footsteps came, as well as the padding feet of a cat. Yet there were only two beats, instead of the four. Raindrop glanced up, hissed and swore, then used Ken to push off and scrambled under the bed, and from under this sanctuary, growled low in her throat. Ken cringed as her claws dug into his side and shoulder, but the stinging pain was minor. A person came to sit on the bed. The lightness was that of a girl, a young girl, Ken judged. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, and despite himself, he violently flinched.  
  
Kari frowned when he jumped. The unusual heat and trembling she felt in his shoulder cued her that something was wrong. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander, letting herself think. She came back and her gentle hand lightly squeezed Ken's shoulder. "Ken, what's wrong?" She asked, surprising herself with the softness of her voice.  
  
"Nothing." Ken's voice wavered. Kari let the silence stay unbroken for a few minutes.  
  
"Yes. It is." Her hand crept forward, then snuggled and rested between Ken's hot cheek and damp pillow. "Please. You can tell me."  
  
"No." Ken's flat reply came. "I've never told anyone but Sam. Go 'way." His voice was muffled by the pillow.  
  
Kari thought for a minute. Silence reigned. "It must have been painful, losing your brother." She whispered. She was unprepared for the reaction this brought from Ken. The boy jerked, then propped himself up on his arms, turning his head to face her. His hair, raven black, swished about his face, strands tumbling into his smoke blue eyes.  
  
"Don't ever mention that again." He growled in a dangerous voice. "Now go away!" Blue flames of anger flared to life in his eyes. He then flung himself back down on his pillow, letting go. Tears came, and sobs threatened to choke him. The battle of emotions had taken their toll. Now he was paying, and painfully. As the hot tears soaked the pillow, between sobs and gasps for breath, the story came pouring out, words tumbling over themselves.  
  
Kari gently listened, prodded, and comforted. She was amazed when he dropped a light hint about pining for love he could never get. Her mind raced, and she realized it was HER he was mumbling about. But the astonishment was soon dulled as her heart was consumed with a burning desire to hear him out, to comfort him, to find why he had sunk into the dark depths of despair. Soon his words seemed exhasted, and he just sobbed, the sound heart-rending.  
  
"Ken, sit up for a second." She whispered. He complied as a child would, without questioning. She hesistated only for a second. Then she pulled him into her lap, wrapping her arms closely around him, seeking to comfort him. Kari was surprised at how light and frail he felt in her arms, how small. He seemed to have shrunk in his sorrow. Yet all this she banished from her mind, the one thought of Ken's pain on her heart. Ken pushed close, crying hard, seeking comfort.  
  
Kari never knew how long they stayed that way. Time blurred and faded, for it held no importance. Yet it came to where there was a warm and comforting silence. Kari was slightly startled to find that Ken was still in her lap, face buried in her shirt, silent. But she relaxed into the stillness that flowed about them, that comforted the two. Again, time became insicnificant.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken was awkening. Slowly, each sense picked up. Someone else, other than Sam, was in his bed, laying up against him, an arm draped over him. Ken took this in calmly. There was the slight smell of catnip in the air, although Raindrop didn't have any catnip toys. Slow, gentle breathing reached his ears. Ken's skin tingled as a chill raced down his spine. Ken slowly opened his blue eyes and saw a slender hand resting on the rumpled bedcovers beside him.  
  
Kari. The word reverberated in the stillness of his mind. Slowly, fearing that he would wake her, he disentangled himself. She sighed lightly as he stood, but kept sleeping. Ken looked at her gentle face. She was so beautiful; her soft brown hair framing her face, black lashes resting on cheeks that would put the smoothest rose petal to shame, soft, rosy lips slightly parted, showing her pearly white teeth. He smiled at her, then padded softly out of the room.  
  
Bright, slanting rays of early morning sun struck him in the face as he walked into the kitchen, stratching their patterens out on the floor through the eastern window. Ken blinked, then squinted, until his eyes ajusted. After getting a glass of milk, he walked out of the kitchen. The unlit house seemed extremely dark after the sun's light. Ken carefully made his way to the phone, because the answering machine light was blinking. He punched the button and listened.  
  
"Ken, honey, it's your mother. We had a change of plans, and won't be back until five tomorrow, er, today. I know you're not awake, but this was just for info, sweetie. Bye!" Ken blinked. Wow, they must have stayed up really late.  
  
Ken walked over to the living room and smiled at the scene on the couch. Gatomon was curled up in a ball, sleeping. Wormmon was next to her, and Raindrop was between them both. The trio was sleeping soundly, undestirbed by Ken's moving about the kitchen. Ken softly walked into his room, holding his breath with each step, and carefully took a book off the shelf. He scampered back out with all the speed he dared. He took the book and sat in the patch of sunlight to read, until Kari awoke.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken was awakened by Kari shaking him. He sat up, looked at her, then turned away and yawned. He fished his book off of the floor where it had fallen. Kari silently helped him make toast, and Ken put out bowls for cereal. The uncanny quiet continued until their breakfast was finished. Ken nervously drew patterns in the leftover milk at the bottom of the bowl with his spoon.  
  
"Um, Kari?" He asked in a voice hoarse with the tears of last night.  
  
"Yes?" She asked back.  
  
"I, um, nevermind." Ken mumbled. He stood up abrubtly, taking his glass and bowl to the sink. Kari mimicked his actions. The two then sat down on the couch, at opposite ends. Their Digimon sat between them, each at their respective partner's side. Raindrop, purring all the way, came and curled up in Ken's lap. Her purr and the rasping sound of her licking Ken's hand was the only thing heard in the room. Until Ken spoke.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I, ah...." Ken paused and trailed off, blushing.  
  
"He has a crush on you." Wormmon stated bluntly. Ken blushed harder and glared daggers at his Digimon.  
  
"Oh, you do?" Kari asked. Ken risked a glance at her. She was blushing just as hard.  
  
"Mmhmm. I mean, um..... Well...." Ken figured if water fell on his cheek, it would have sizzled.  
  
"You think I love T.K." Kari stated gently.  
  
Ken nodded silently, not finding the words to speak. He kept his head down, long ebony hair, glossy as a raven's wing, hung down to shroud his face and vision. He heard Kari get up, and the shock of dissapointment vanished as he felt her sit beside him. Wormmon hopped to the floor, and Kari scooted closer, until their hips were lightly touching. The mere contact was enough to send Ken's heart thumping. Kari's hand found his. Raindrop hissed and left, digging her claws into Ken's legs as she left. Ken winced, then glanced through the curtain of his hair to see Kari smiling at him gently.  
  
"T.K and I are friends, just friends. He knows that, and I know that. He's been telling me all week about this girl he met. It's funny. But really, that's all we'll ever be. Friends." Kari pulled some hair away from Ken's face.  
  
Ken gave her a nervous, uncertain glance out of the corner of his eyes, then stared down at his hands. "Okay. But you- why did you come after me?" He asked softly.  
  
"I felt that you needed someone." Was Kari's reply.  
  
Ken looked her in the eye. Kari saw the embaressed flush on his cheeks, the tearstains from last night, the cautious, hopeful love in his eyes. She smiled at him, and he managed a small half-grin. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "And really, Ken, I always wondered if you felt the same way I do." As she pulled back, blushing, Ken turned to face her. Astonishment was in his eyes, but hidden and veiled, there was estatic joy bubbling up, a delight that was fiery in its passion.  
  
"Really?" He asked with a hesitancy that belied his ectasy.  
  
"Yes." She whispered, blushing hotly. Unable to meet his intense gaze, she turned her face away.  
  
Ken smiled at her timidly. He reached over and used two gentle fingers to turn her face back to his, the touch sending tingles all throughout his body. Her gentle, golden chesnut eyes met his. She was blushing, the rosy touch perfecting her slightly pale complexion. Ken smiled at her, then summoning all his courage, leaned close and let his lips rest softly on her cheek.  
  
Kari shivered as she felt this. His breath tickled her cheek, and a feeling much like an electric shock raced throughout her, not at all an unpleasant sensation. An emotion she barely understood welled up in her chest so strong it nearly hurt. She closed her eyes and just barely leaned into the touch of Ken's lips on her cheek. He made no move to do anything more, but pulled back lightly and let her squirm into his lap. Now she knew it was her turn. She opened her eyes, and reaching up a little, pressed softly her lips to Ken's cheek. Nothing more, nothing less. The feeling leaped up stronger than ever, nearly bringing tears to her eyes. Kari made a quick descion and fluttered her lashes angainst Ken's skin, turning a plain kiss into a butterfly kiss.  
  
She pulled back and nestled her head to rest on his shoulder. He leaned his head down and rested his cheek on her forehead. The silence was only broken by the quick, exciting breathing of the two. Shocks of ectasy kept them trembling, but other than that, they were happy, and all was serene.  
  
True love, tasted for the very first time, is something forever treasured, longed for, and savored.  
  
A/N: Oooohh, sah-weeeeeeet! I love KeKari. I really think they would look cute together, although Takari is favored more. So, that's all I have to say, and goodnight, readers! 


End file.
